The subject application relates generally to a portable handheld electronic device and system having an easy to hold ergonomic carrying housing for automatically compiling and generating item list information. In particular, the subject application is directed to household management and provides efficient recording and categorizing of household tasks, purchases, errands, and the like. The items may be arranged, stored, and presented according to user-selected categories based on user item category preferences such as categories based on particular retail establishments, location within establishments, establishment types, an identity of the user or any other one or more categories as necessary or desired. The portable handheld electronic device and system of the subject application are also capable of being efficiently used in office management, business-to-business management, restaurant management, plumbing and building contractor operations and the like. The system, method, and portable handheld electronic device of the subject application are capable of being advantageously used, for example and without limitation, by or on any hardware, software, network or system platform, and the like.
A typical household user usually makes notations on a pad or piece of paper when certain items, such as foods and household parts, cleaners, and the like, require replacement. Generally, the same techniques are used to remind the household user of certain tasks that need to be performed, such as errands, which are written down. A problem arises, however, as the list gets longer and organization is lacking, as items at the bottom of the list should be grouped with those somewhere in the middle, and the tasks are interspersed with the food items. In addition, the list may become lost or unreadable, as typically, the list is located on a kitchen countertop, wall, or appliance. Frequently, the list is incomplete as the user is unable to locate a writing instrument to update the list with a newly desired item. Furthermore, the list is usually written by one member of the household, but when another member is asked to retrieve the items or perform the tasks, the handwriting used by the first member is illegible to the other member, resulting in items on the list that do not get purchased, or replaced, and tasks on the list that do not get performed.
Portable recording and dictation mechanisms are known in the art, but they are typically difficult to hold and operate in general and particularly while performing other tasks. In addition, these prior devices are incapable of organizing any of the voice encoded data stored therein in accordance with user-selected categories or the like and are therefore not convenient.